Dreams from Dragonstone
by Lovely Lola 91
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has landed on Dragonstone and wants to get straight to work on reclaiming Westeros. The first night in the caslte, she dreams of what could become her future. Now she is confused on what to do and who she can trust she sets out to change her plans before her nightmares become her future. Can she change her future? Or will she only add to her downfall?
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1

Daenerys could feel a pull inside her the closer the armada got to the island. She couldn't understand it, it was almost like the feeling she had with her dragon eggs before they hatched. As she breathed in the ocean air she couldn't help but think about this new chapter in her life. The hope she felt in these Westerosi waters. Finally, after twenty three years she has returned to her ancestral home.

She could hear her children screeching with joy as the made it to land. The pull inside her had only gotten stronger as she set foot on the sand.the castle was even more magnificent than she imagined. It stood tall in front of her with its dragon carvings staring at her as if welcoming her home. She did not wait for her council as she climbed the steps in a fast pace. As she entered the castle the she was greeted with dragon glass throne surrounded by Baratheon banners. Even with the Stags hanging around the room she could not feel happier.

Daenerys continued walking to the back of the throne room where she came across the chamber of the painted table. As she slowly walked in the room, she felt the pull inside her continue to grow. Dany couldn't help but feel like the island, even the castle itself was calling to her. Welcoming her to her home. It was almost as if she could feel her ancestors in the chamber with her, ready to help her take back their home. Daenerys walked to the head of the painted table and looked at the counsel and commanders surrounding her.

"Shall we begin?"

The rest of the day was spent settling into the castle and meeting with her counsel. Her allies would be arriving on the island in one weeks time so she was attempting to perfect her plans with Tyrion. She kept getting this uneasy feeling about the war strategy that Tyrion had suggested, but decided to think on it more instead of making a rash decision. Once her meetings were finished, she retired to her room for some wine with Missandei to celebrate reaching their new home.

While chatting with Missandei, Dany felt her head begin to pound as the wind picked up outside. "I think we will have a thunderstorm for our first night here your grace" Missandei said with a quiet laugh. Dany almost didn't catch what she said as her head hurt too much. "I'm sorry my sweet friend, the wine must have gone straight to my head, I feel I must retire" Dany told Missandei as she stood up for the table. "Of course your grace let me help with your hair."

Missandei took out all her braids and said goodnight. The pain in her head had only gotten worse but she was not worried as she felt comforted in Dragonstone. She climbed onto her bed and finally laid down to rest...

A white wolf appears in front of her with a handsome man. He has black curly hair and grey eyes, and is dressed in thick furs. He reaches his hand out to Dany with the promise of hope and a future and she reaches to take it asking if he will take her in return. Before he answers though, the wolf calls him and he leaves her to head North.

Lions run through a garden, ripping through every rose in sight. Taking all the food and gold for themselves while setting the rest of the Garden to slaughter. The queen rose is given a liquid that looks like water, but a few moments later the flower withers and dies. While the one legged lion leaves the garden burning.

Snakes and krakens are drinking and dancing when an old enemy attacks, bringing silence with him. Dany can see the destruction of the ships, the agony of the dying crew but can't hear their screams. She sees a dark shadow conquer the ship and capture of queen of the sea and two slithering snakes from the sand.

Now the wolf has returned with more monsters and more worry. He promises hope and help but he won't say how. He says go North but her dragons pull her south. She looks to ask them why she must ignore the wolf and when she looks back the wolf is gone.

She's flying somewhere white and cold, it's like a vision she had at the house of the undying, the wall. That's where she is. She sees the monsters moving below her and panics as they all reach for her dragons. She hears a cry and sees a group led by the wolf, fighting for their lives against the monsters. She asks Drogon to fly below to save them when a horrible screeching sound pierced her ears. Visieron. Viserion is falling from the sky with an ice spear sticking out of his heart. He lands in the lake, only to rise again with blue glowing eyes. He flies to the army to allow his new rider to mount him. The king of the monsters.

The wolf leads her to his den, only to leave her to his pack. They circle her with hate and distrust in their eyes. As the white wolf leaves. The man returns with his wolf but this time He sings a song of two lovers. A dragon and a wolf who ran off together and with that war followed. At the end of the song she knows this wolf is her family. She doesn't know why but she can feel it. She reaches to embrace him but he shuns her and runs with the wolves.

Visieron releases a blast of blue fire in the wall and the massive structure falls. The monsters have arrived. And they came to kill. Her people try and fight back but keep falling down. Her living children are attacked by their undead brother and she has never felt this cold. When she feels all hope is lost the ice melts and the sun rises. But only then, can she see the still body of her sweet bear.

She is back on Drogon, leading her armies to Dragonstone and for a moment she feel peace. When suddenly Cersei comes out from the sea and plucks Rhaegal from the sky. She reaches to a ship and plucks off her sweet Missandei and eats her family up. Dany screams to attack but is thrown off Drogon and into her bed.

She feels cold and pain and feels the wind from her room wind, she's about to eat her food when a spider crawls out. She sends it back but more come out of every dish until she smashes the spiders for good.

Ravens and dragons and flames are fighting in her head, screaming and scratching and trying to get out. She can't focus on anything else but making the voices go away. She sees kings landing and the voices grow louder. Mocking her and hating her, screaming "dragon spawn, foreign whore, mad queen" and that's when she snaps and shows them just how mad she can be.

She has seen this before, the vision from the house of the undying was real. There sat the Iron Throne, surrounded by ash and snow. She worked her whole life for this throne. She killed for this throne, and she will sit on this throne. She slowly approaches only to stop and see the white wolf. He looks at her with disgust and disappointment but she can't care about that now. She begs him for their family, she begs for herself and for the world she wants to build with him. He pronounces "you are my queen" and kisses her passionately. And then she feels pain. A sharp, burning pain in her breast. She looked down to notice a dagger in her heart with her wolf's hand pushing it in. She looks up at the wolf one last time and then she sees nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daenerys woke up screaming. She was kicking and grasping her chest, searching for the dagger. "Are you alright my queen?" She heard Red Flea shout, as he and three other of her guards ran into the room. She looked around the dimly lit room trying to catch her breath as Grey Worm and Missandei entered with her 3 blood riders. "Your Grace! Your Grace! What's wrong?" Missandei said as she ran to her side. Daenerys sat clutching her breast tightly as she slowly calmed down, realizing she was still on Dragonstone. "I... I'm fine." Dany whispered. "I had an awful nightmare. It felt so real." she continued as she pulled her blankets close to her.

Her four Unsullied night guards nodded their head and left the room followed by two of her blood riders. Grey worm and Qhono moved closer to her bed with a concerned look while Missandei shifted closer on her bed. "Are you hurt your grace?" Missendei asked as she moved Dany's hand from her chest and gasped at what she saw. Through Dany's sheer nightgown, you could see a dark red scar. Exactly where she was stabbed in her dream. Daenerys slowly reached under her gown to touch the scar and flinched as she grazed it. Her skin felt like a fresh wound, and it hurt like hell.

"Your grace what happened? Did someone attack you?" Missandei asked in a panicked tone, which immediately alerted Grey Worm and Qhono. "I'm not sure, I dreamt that a man stabbed me in the heart, and now there is a scar on my chest." Daenerys breathed shakily. "You dreamt this your grace? Are you sure it wasn't real? We should search the castle." Grey Worm said. As Qhono and Missandei nodded in agreement.

Dany thought for a moment, was this real? Did the wolf man really attack her? No, she wasn't in her room when she was stabbed. She was before the Iron Throne, surrounded by snow. It had to be a dream. So why was there a scar on her chest? "My dreams come true" Dany whispered. She remembered her dragon dreams from her early days in the dothraki. How real and powerful they felt. This had to be guidance. Or a warning, she thought as she felt a quiver of pain from her chest. This dream she had was important and she had to figure out why.

"Your Grace?" Missandei spoke again with a more urgent tone. Dany hadn't realized how long she has tuned out her surroundings. She noticed that all three of the people in her room looked at her with worried faces. "Do you need me to call the maester?" Missandei tried to ask, but Daenerys had no time. "No, I need to see my Dragons, I need to make sure they are safe." Daenerys said as she jumped out of her bed. "Your Grace, that scar looks like you just stabbed in the heart, I really think you should see a the maester." Missandei said more urgently.

Daenerys looked outside and noticed that the storm was still raging, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to see her dragons. After dreaming of Rhaegal and Viserion falling out of the sky she had to make sure her children were still alive. "Missandei I will see the maester but only after I see my dragons. Will you please help me into my riding clothes?" "Your grace it is still storming out there, are you sure?" Missandei said with a worried tone. Dany couldn't think about the rain at all, she needed to see her dragons and to clear her head. "Please Missandei" Dany whisperer and Missandei gave in and helped her dress.

Grey Worm and Qhono tried to keep up with Daenerys as she ran to her Dragons. They had chosen to rest on the highest cliff that's closest to the castle, and for that she was grateful. As she arrived she noticed that her children were wide awake as well. She let out a loud cry as she ran to embrace them. She was so happy to see Visieron and Rhaegal alive and well. It was lightly raining down on them, but the wind made it feel as cold as ice. Daenerys immediately remembered the monsters and the cold from her dream. How frightening they were, how they took her people. She had to know what they were. IF they were real.

She thought of the rest of her dream. The Lions and the spiders and the wolves. Her dream was a warning, that was for sure. The only thing was that she didn't know what to do with this warning. She needed to clear her head. Daernerys shouted to Grey Worm and Qhono that she was going to fly on Drogon for the rest of the day and she would return when the sun set. She did not wait to hear their response as she climbed on Drogon and took off into the sky.

Dany did not know where Drogon was flying, but at the moment she did not care. All she could think of right now were the rapid visions in her dream and the pain in her chest. Dany felt so scared and confused about what this meant. This dream was obviously like her dragon dreams she had years ago. When she was Drogo's new Khaleesi, with three petrified dragon eggs. She remembered feeling so helpless then, almost ready to end her suffering. Until one night she dreamt of flying on a dragon. Ever since then she grew stronger, more confident and was able to bring three strong dragons into the world.

Only this dream didn't make her feel stronger. Daenerys felt fear like she never has before as she kept clutching the wound on her chest. This dream wasn't guidance though, this dream was a warning. Did she see her future? Was this how she would die? Was her fate to be betrayed in westeros? If you could even call what she saw betrayal. It felt more like a trap, like the entire time she was being led into slaughter. Who was the white wolf? Why had he betrayed and killed her? Should she fly north and seek him out? No, even if she had the Dothraki at her back right now she would still avoid the north as much as possible. North is where the monsters will take her family and her dragons, North is where the wolves will descend upon her and tear her apart. North is where the white wolf could be. Just waiting to kill her. No she would avoid the north until she knew more. She would protect herself and her people.

But what about the rest of the dream? Lions attacking roses and snakes being taken by a silent shadow? That had to mean her allies right? Was this a warning on what could become of her allies? Would Dorne and the Iron Islands be lost under an attack by this silent enemy? Would Highgarden fall to the Lanisters? They were not even planning on a battle at Highgarden, for Casterly Rock was the goal. Maybe this was what would happen if she took the rock, maybe Cersei would retaliate by taking out all her allies. Dany would have to reconsider her plans now, maybe even gain advice from her allies on cersei and her new silent armada.

Cersei. The worst part of the dream was seeing her loved ones fall. While Visieron and her armies were taken from the monsters in the north, Cersei had taken Missandei and Rhaegal in the sea. Even if it was a dream and Dany knew Cersei herself could not pluck Rhaegal from the sky, it had to mean that Cersei had ways of taking her loved ones away. No Dany would not let Cersei ever harm her family. She would burn Cersei and her city to the ground before she let that happen.

Daenerys noticed the sun was setting when she started to get colder. Dragon had flown out of the storm and seemed to just be enjoying the open ocean at the moment. Wandering around like his mother's mind. Rhaegal and viserion flew close by, occasionally ducking down into the water to catch fish they saw. Dany knew she had to head back before her advisors started to panic. It was as if Drogon was reading her mind as he turned his wings and started to head home.

When she landed on the cliffs it was still raining outside, despite that her counsel was on the cliff to greet her with worried faces. Tyrion ran up to her with Missandei and Grey Worm not too far behind. Tryion was speaking so fast she couldn't understand him. "Why would you just leave like that Your Grace? You could have been lost again? Where did you go?" he kept asking over and over as she began walking back to the castle. "I will tell you Trying but I would like to get out of the rain at the moment," she said in an annoyed tone, Tyrion understood then to stay quiet until he was inside.

Once back in her chambers she just wanted to rest, but she knew she couldn't. She had to write down everything that she could remember from her dream incase she missed anything. Dany gathered her furs off of her bed and wrapped them around her shivering body as she walked to her desk. "Your Grace?" Tyrion asked and she only now realized everyone had followed her into her chambers. She couldn't share her dream now, they would all think her mad if she were to change the war strategy based on a nightmare.

"I apologize for worrying you all today, I had a long night to think and wanted to go fly over Westeros to see the people. I will discuss more with you all in the morning but for now I really need rest." As her counsel and commanders began filling out Tryion looked as if he planned to stay. "You too Tyrion, I know you want to help but I really need the rest of the night alone." Daenerys said before he had the chance to say a word. "Of course your grace, please let me know if you need anything. Have a good night." He said as he gave her one last concerned look and walked out. Daenerys let out a huge breath and relaxed in her chair and began writing.


End file.
